


Happier together

by croissantbleu



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Other, alcohol mention, idk it's just them being boyfriends, loosely set in the comics universe kvsksdv, love their cute petnames this is what we deserved in the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: " “You're a mess, Vee,” he shook his head.Maybe.Venom moved, curling around him like a living blanket, and Eddie leaned into the touch.But you love us.“I do,” he smiled. "





	Happier together

Sometimes, Eddie liked the calm of staying at home. He knew his other didn't always agree, always eager to do _good_ , to prove that together they could be a hero, but Eddie had convinced Venom that mental rest was just as important as physical rest. If the symbiote could heal his body in an instant, there was a kind of tiredness ramping in his heart when he didn't take some time to himself. To themselves.

**_Eddie._ **

“Yeah?” he instinctively looked up, as if searching for the voice. As if he didn't know where it came from.

**_Eddie._ **

“Yeah dude I'm hearing you,” he smiled.

**_We think you need friends._ **

“Wow, alright there, thanks," he protested. "I mean, I already have you.”

**_Not what we mean. Eddie and us… not friends._ **

Eddie felt his heart drop in his stomach, at the same time has he dropped the book he was holding. He could sense Venom’s presence in the back of his head, almost worried.

“What- What do you mean?”

The symbiote’s head manifested in front of him.

**_We're partners, Eddie. Not same thing. Humans need friends too._ **

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “And when exactly did you become an expert in humans?”

**_Late night shows. When you're asleep. We like the doctor shows. They help us. Help us understand people. And people need friends._ **

“Yeah well, that's hard when you're spending most of your free time slinging through the city as Venom, or are talking to yourself in the street.”

He felt Vee agitating in the back of his mind, like in protestation.

**_Not yourself. Us._ **

“I know, dear,” he smiled briefly, “but they don't. They don't understand us.”

**_Scared of you? Scared of us?_ **

“Most people, yes.”

**_Don't want them to be scared. Want them to like us._ **

“I know, Vee,” he smiled again and held out his hand, Venom nestling against his palm. “I want that too. It'll happen, ok? I promise, you just have to give it some time.”

**_Time? Okay. We will wait. And help you find friends._ **

Eddie laughed. “Okay, yeah, sounds like a plan.”

The symbiote made a faint kind of purring noise, that Eddie had learned to recognize as a sign of contentment, before going back under his skin and Eddie picked up the book that had fallen on the ground. He was able to read a few pages before he noticed big white eyes looking at him. Vee’s head was out again, silently waiting behind his book.

**_Eddiiiiiiiiiie._ **

“What now?” he sighed.

**_Hungry._ **

“You're aways hungry,” he protested. “Food hungry or chocolate hungry?”

**_Brains!_ **

“Chocolate it is then,” Eddie stood up and walking to the kitchen, opening a cupboard and taking out two chocolate bars, tossing one in the air for Venom to catch. “Remember to take the wrapping off this time,” he added.

He looked to the side to see Vee had already taken a big bite out of it. Wrapping included.

**_Oops._ **

“You're a mess, Vee,” he shook his head.

**_Maybe._ **

Venom moved, curling around him like a living blanket, and Eddie leaned into the touch.

**_But you love us._ **

“I do,” he smiled.

 

* * *

 

When they went out at night, they didn't always find the trouble they were looking for, and sometimes Eddie went to a bar, Vee hidden under his skin but ready to come out if needed.

He was sat at the counter, glass in hand, when someone sat down next to him.

“Hey there,” she said, and Eddie looked up to see she was smiling at him.

She had brown hair, her face framed by soft waves reaching her chin and bangs covering her forehead, making her green eyes stand out. She looked about his age, and was dressed like she belonged in an important office rather than this crappy bar.

“Hi,” he said back.

He could feel Venom agitating with something close to jealousy, and he had to bite back a smile. Vee was always pretty possessive.

“Tough night?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Nah, pretty quiet actually. Just wanted to grab a drink before going home. My fridge’s empty,” he explained before taking a sip.

**_Don't like this woman, Eddie._ **

_You're just jealous._

“Well,” she smiled. “You could come to my place. My fridge isn't.”

  1. **_Not taking him away from us._**



_Calm down._

“Ah, sorry, I- I got someone. We're… _very_ close,” he couldn't hide a smirk.

“You know what they say,” she raised an eyebrow, “sometimes it's good to spend some time apart.”

“Yeah, that's not for us. We're happiest when we're together.”

“Aww, that's sweet. Okay I can’t be mad, you guys just sound really cute, I'm happy for you both. I'm Ellen,” she said, holding out her hand.

**_Friend?_ **

“Eddie,” he shook his hand. “I’ve never seen you there,” he added. “Not a regular, huh?”

“Nah, I’m not really a regular in any bar, to be honest. My boss would not be happy to see me here,” she laughed a little, but it was a bitter laugh. “He’d be angry that I’m not making the company look good and blah blah blah. But guess what, I’m not on company time and that asshole doesn’t pay me enough to give a shit about what he thinks,” she downed the rest of her drink.

“I feel that,” Eddie nodded. “I’m a, uh, a journalist. Currently unemployed, my old boss fired me a few months back.”

“Ah man, that sucks,” Ellen shook her head and got them new drinks. “This one’s on me. No discussion,” she added before Eddie could protest.

**_We like her._ **

Eddie held back a smile and took a sip. Vee was quick to judging people, and just as quick as changing his mind about them. They stayed silent for a bit, and he could feel Venom happily shifting in his mind, making this quiet noise that sounded like humming.

“Sorry about earlier,” Ellen smiled eventually. “This is _not_ my first glass of the night, I think I might be just a liiiiittle bit out of control. Probably means I should go home,” she shrugged, drinking a little.

Eddie laughed. “Yeah, I’ve been there. D’you think you’ll be okay walking back by yourself?”

“Oh yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I don’t live far away, and I’m not _that_ drunk. I think,” she added after a second.

“Okay,” Eddie smiled and finished his drink, before getting up and leaving money on the counter. “Well then, time for me to head back. You should too, soon, before you forget where you live.”

“Ha,” Ellen chuckled. “I will once I’m done with that one, don’t you worry. Might see you around sometime if you come back often,” she said, raising her glass. “I feel like I’m going to hang out here a lot more if my boss continues being a piece of shit.”

“See you around, Ellen,” he smiled before walking out, tightening his coat to shield himself from the cold.

He was home in no time, his shitty flat just a minute away from the shitty bar was convenient.

**_We did good today, Eddie._ **

“We didn’t do anything,” he scoffed, hanging his coat up on a chair and going to sit on the couch. “Didn’t stop any bad guys tonight.”

**_No. We didn’t._ **

“So, what did we do that was so good?”

He felt Vee coming out and moving in front of him, big white eyes looking at him.

**_Eddie got a friend!_ **

He burst out laughing and reached to put a hand on the symbiote’s cheek - or what came close to that.

“I guess I did, my love,” he smiled. “I guess I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is my first venom fic so i hope i did okay vjdfsxf don't hesitate to tell me what you thought in the comments!  
> My twitter is @honeyncrystal and my tumblr is @symbrockk if you want to talk to me there ^^


End file.
